Future Nintendo
. |developer = Great Games, Inc. and Nintendo |type = Home console |release = Japan: February 28, 2013 North America: March 3, 2013 Europe: March 4, 2013 Australia: March 4, 2013 |features = Ability to connect with the Wii U, internet, virtual reality, more |subtypes = None |backward = Wii U |forward = None}} The Future Nintendo is a console made by Nintendo and Comet Gaming, Inc., which is a company run by Lumoshi that is helping to create a new era of video games. It was released in early 2013 worldwide and has received praise for its innovations. It is built very similarly to the Wii U as it was intended to compete with it, but once Nintendo saw it, they decided to work with Comet Gaming. History The Future Nintendo's main purpose was to compete against Nintendo's then-upcoming system. Nintendo saw the system at Great Games, Inc.'s conference at E3 and decided to collaborate with them to create "an awesome system" to debut alongside the Wii U. Features Controller Built-in Software Through the system's main menu, many different "zones" are accessible, similar to the Wii's channels. Zones *'Game Zone': Allows players to play a disc inserted into the Wii. Types *'Basic Version': System with 16 GB of internal memory, The Future Nintendo Controller, all included software, New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE, costs $300. *'Pro Version': System with 32 GB of internal memory, two Future Nintendo Controllers, FN Classic Controller, all included software, pre-downloaded Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE, Mario Sports Resort, costs $400. *'Supreme Version': System with 64 GB of internal memory, two Future Nintendo Controllers, two FN Classic Controllers, virtual reality goggles, all included software, pre-downloaded Mario Kart Wii ''and ''Mario Party 8, New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE, Mario Kart ULTIMATE, ''2000 Nintendo eShop pre-downloaded points, costs $500. All versions are available in black and white. The Pro and Supreme can also be bought in blue and red, and the Supreme can be bought in gold. Models *'Portable Version: 'So that Nintendo could save money and not make a portable console for this generation, it released a version which includes everything from the Pro Version, but batteries can be put onto the console for portability, and in games that support it (a special sticker will be on the back cover), the controller can assume the position of the television screen. *'Lite Version: '''This version is thin and cheap, but backward compatibility with the Wii U is removed. This model (function-wise) resembles the Wii Family Edition. Games |cyan}} Developed by Great Games, Inc. *Mario Kart ULTIMATE *Mario's Epic Journey *The Koopa Games *The Koopa Games II: Space Wars *Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games *Island Quest *Super Mario: Panel Panic *Starship Crew *Lumoshi's Cookies *The Adventures of Flappy Bird Developed by Other People *Guitar Hero :Future by *Super Mario World 5 \ New Super Mario Bros. 5 by *Pokémon PC by *New Super Mario Bros.: Double Dimensions, by the workers of Omegadream. *Mario Kart Mega Circuit, by *Mario Kart: Super Racing, by *Plunge in the Past 4, by Collaboration Projects *Super Mario Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos Planned Titles Disclaimer: These titles haven't been officially confirmed by Nintendo or Great Games, Inc., but they have been announced as possible titles by these companies. Gallery The Future Nintendo.png|The system's logo. Blablapu.png|The FN's main boxart template, by . Ruru.png|Alternative box by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalittle.png|An artwork of the system, by FN Boxart Template.png|The classic boxart, used for the system's older games. Games AmericanBoxart SMPP.png|Super Mario: Panel Panic AmericanBoxart MEJ.png|Mario's Epic Journey Lumoshi'sCookieBoxart.png|Lumoshi's Cookies